My Heart's Tears
by sajala
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian had helped Alice three years ago when she was a victim in a murder attempt. Now, a new murderer has struck again with her as their prey. Ciel is now seventeen and almost eighteen with the need of finding something more than revenge.
1. Prologue  The Legend

Author's Note: First and foremost, I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or its original characters. Only my own.

Second, this is going to be on a back burner until I finish the story I am working on now. However, I do enjoy the idea of this story and don't think I'll give it up easily. Just don't expect it to be updated every day. You can check my profile to see because I enjoy updating that… mostly because I have all the time in the world whenever I'm on at the ungodly hours of the night. Now, it's time for me to shut up so that you can read my prologue.

XXXXX

My Heart's Tears

The Legend

"I have a story for you. Once there was a baby being born into this horrible world, but this child was different. Touched by God, this one was pure and innocent like most of God's children when they arrive in this world. However, this child died just a few moments after it was born since the cord was wrapped around the neck tightly. The mother prayed as she bled, praying for God to take mercy upon that child. With that prayer, she died in her bed surrounded by blood. The father was taken over by grief as the nurse told him the news. Charging through the door, he saw his child and cursed the birth. Wishing his child was never born and that the child should have been the one to parish. When the nurse told him of the child's own death, he started to cry even more.

"He could not bear the pain and so he took the baby's body and started to run. It was the dead of night and only London's dark side was out. He ran and ran until he came to a large bridge. Holding the body out, he was prepared to drop the child into the river, never to be seen or heard of again. That was when there was a voice behind him. 'Please do not do so, sir. I will have the child.'

"The voice belonged to a slender, well dressed young man with white hair and gray eyes. His voice was solemn but kind. The father stared in wonder at the man for he had not seen a soul around just moments ago. 'In return for giving me this child, I will not speak a word and erase all that has happened.' Puzzled by the man's words, he gave him the child anyway. With that, the father died instantly after the infant left his hands. The mysterious man smiled slightly and wrapped the dead body in a blanket, walking away from the dead father.

"There was a squirm from the body after the blanket was around the child for a few moments. The man smiled even more so. The father never knew that God had taken mercy but since the child was born of sin, there was only so much he could do. A deal with the Devil had to be made. God demanded that the child be given life after a show of kindness. If that was done then the child would be able to live. If the child lived a good life then she would be guaranteed a spot in Heaven. However, the Devil said that he wanted to give the child eternal life and a life time of misery to test their faith. God accepted this and added one more condition. The baby would be able to find the end of their eternal despair if they were to find someone who could understand their pain and love, despite the cruel life they would live. With that, the game had begun, a game for the child's soul.

"It is said that the child roams this Earth, doing God's work undetected. But so many have forgotten this story that it is nearly extinct. What do you think of it?"

"That poor child," the young boy said as he lay in bed. A blonde haired, slender boy dressed in his night clothes looked at the young convent woman as she tucked him in for the night. "Sister Alice, is it true that God would make a deal with the Devil?"

"It is merely a story, Eric. Not one to be taken seriously. But I suppose that if God did, it would be for a good reason. As I told you, the child was born of sin. It was, in truth, not the father's baby but someone else's. But it's only a story," Alice said quietly. Her light blue eyes seemed to smile at the boy's question as her small ivory hands brushed over his hair to soothe him. Her brown hair hung in waves down her back almost to her waist. Her nun outfit covered her entire body for modesty and was just as black as the moonless, chilly night that was shown through the window.

"I know, but if it were true, I would like to meet this child and simply tell them that they are loved by someone. No one should need to suffer like that, especially after being born. Oh, who was that mysterious man?" Eric asked full of conviction.

"I do not know. I was never told the rest, but that story is precious to me," Alice said smiling sadly to the boy. "Now enough questions, time for bed." With that the boy said his good byes as she left his room. The church had taken in more orphans and he was the latest. For whatever reason, she was sent in to make them feel at home in a place they hardly knew. Taking in a deep breath, she remembered a time when she was brought to the steps of the church. Three years ago with the help of the young Ciel Phantomhive. His butler had found her body butchered but alive in an alley and took her to a hospital. She had thought they'd left but it turned out she was their only real lead. She had talked to Ciel but that was the last she saw of him and his butler. A nun had come in the next day to pick her up and take her to the convent. That had been her story from that point and she had always wondered about that young lord Phantomhive. As she walked through the court yard, to her own quarters she heard a scream coming from the quarters she was heading to. Out of a window, she saw a man. A man in a white tailored suit with white hair covered in blood. In an instant, she felt his eyes on her as he disappeared.

A string of murders had taken place but never had she imagined the church would be targeted. Running to the place of the crime, she continued to hear the screams as women saw what had taken place. A young nun's body opened to see the intricate insides and in none other than Alice's room. In the background, she could hear everyone yelling and screaming as she approached the door. Her eyes filled with tears as her hand covered her mouth. Yes, this is how she would have died if not for them… In that moment, her mind filled with darkness and her body grew weak as she fell to the ground.

XXXXX

Author's Note: Hello again, this was actually inspired when I heard the song 'Lacrimosa' the second ending theme of this anime. I am basing it on the anime considering that I have not read the manga. I am almost done with season 1 and so that is where I am in terms of time and place. Please give reviews and/or messages because I love to hear how I can improve or if I'm fine to go full speed ahead. Thank you for reading and believe me, I will not be giving too many author's notes from now on.


	2. Defiled

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or its characters. Only my own.

Author's Note: So just to clarify I'm rewriting the end of season 1 of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and adding in some flare. If you know the end then please read on but I warn you that I will have spoilers so if you haven't seen the whole first season then I'm sorry if I ruined anything for you. All shall be explained in this chapter regarding the main characters; Ciel, Sebastian and their merry crew.

XXXXX

My Heart's Tears

Defiled

"Master, is Earl Gray alright today?" Sebastian asked his master Ciel as he poured the tea. Of course it was alright, the tea was his favorite after all.

"Yes," Ciel said bored with the paper work. He was now seventeen and the winter chill was starting to come into the London area which meant his eighteenth was now fast approaching. His body had grown much like his father's but still held his mother's blue eyes. His skin was pale but everything else was dark. Even his voice was much like his late father's. But he was tainted by darkness, defiled one would say. He was perceived as cold and unfeeling but he did not care. His games were always played out until the very end.

Now that the Queen Victoria was replaced with a look-a-like his title as 'Guard Dog' had almost vanished… almost. Four years now, four years since Ash had escaped from them. Ciel had never been more frustrated and yet relieved. His parent's murderer was still alive and yet he was given a longer life to live. At first the idea appalled him but now, it was as if a burden was off his shoulders for the time being.

"What do you have there, master?" Sebastian asked with only slight curiosity. He already knew that it involved a case given how Ciel was staring at it.

"A request to solve the butchering of young women from the police… hm… never thought I'd see the day," he added under his breath before continuing on. "One that sounds an awful lot like the case from three years ago. What was that girl's name who was the victim? I can't remember it. You told me she was quite the bloodied mess when you found her. It's amazing she still lived."

"It 'tis but sadly, I cannot remember the name as well. Anything else?" Sebastian asked as he prepared to leave with the tea cart.

"No, that is all. Make sure the others aren't causing too much trouble," Ciel added with a small smirk on his face. He couldn't quite smile but then again he decided that he probably never will, not even for Elizabeth.

"Of course," Sebastian said as he left and closed the door behind him.

Back in the study, Ciel remembered the girl but the name was still illusive. He remembered her eyes though, full of sadness and pain. As if there was more than one lifetime of pain and suffering in those eyes. When he was only fourteen, of course it scared him to see someone who had probably suffered more than him and yet endured. A child summoning a demon, it guaranteed his spot in hell but Sebastian would be able to eat his soul once there task was complete. Ash… the mere thought aggravated Ciel. So close and yet he was able to escape.

The case though, so odd to see it a second time. Apparently the deaths were the same, bloody and gruesome to see but they had caught the perpetrator with the help of that young woman who was just his age. It frustrated him that he couldn't remember her name. She was so vital to that case but he had never personally seen the damage done to her. Maybe someone else was pulling the strings now, trying to get his attention. The Phantomhive family always solved the case, even if there was only one left and to see one undone, that was a problem.

Standing up to look out his window, he saw the first snowflakes of the year. 'White and clean like fallen snow', that was what he was supposed to be after the tortures. He was meant to be the sacrifice but instead Sebastian murdered them. Ciel believed that nothing would have happened differently. Nothing would change the hatred in his soul, he was beyond redemption.

It was then a loud thunderous 'BOOM' awoke him from this thoughts and he smirked again and shook his head. "Idiots."

XXXXX

"And what is that?" Sebastian asked Bard as he walked into the kitchen to see nothing but an exploded mess.

"Well, you know, you said that the master would like his food served a bit early so he could retire but uh… I used these," Bard said blushing slightly as he held up a piece of dynamite.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he barely kept control of his composure for the sake of the tall blonde haired man. "Bard, we have talked about this. There is no need for rush, I'm sure your talents will be fine enough. Just clean it up. I will be along shortly to fix the dinner myself."

"Uh, yes, sir," Bard said as he gulped thankful he got out alive of that one. He hadn't used artillery like that in some time so it was no wonder Sebastian was annoyed. Something else must have been on his mind for him to get away with that. But he decided not to wander on the subject as he started cleaning up the mess.

XXXXX

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian started as he began raising an eyebrow, "What is this?" Again, the conversation felt familiar but something was off. The railing was now looking thin in finishing rather than black with shoe polish.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian," she said panicking as she realized her mistake noting the paint thinner instead of finish. They were right next to each other and those glasses of hers always made a mess of things.

"It's fine but please fix it," he said with an exasperated sigh as he almost feared what Finnean and that bloody hound, Pluto were up to. Looking just out the window of the large entry way, he simply saw them playing fetch. Of course, with almost a tree instead of a stick but so long as nothing was ruined they would be fine for the time being. Either way, Sebastian didn't want to be anywhere near that mutt so long as he could help it.

Rushing around as usual, he managed to make everything alright again with Tanaka there just making sure that nothing else went out of place while his back was turned. As dinner was served to Ciel, after his first bite he made the announcement.

"We're going to London tomorrow, Sebastian," he said calmly and seemingly emotionlessly.

"You decided to take on the case then?" Sebastian asked as he poured the tea.

"Yes, the Queen's Guard Dog needs to uphold his part of the bargain. After all, what kind of guard dog would I be if I couldn't do something like that for her majesty?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, my lord."

XXXXX


End file.
